


Angstober

by ThatSpidersLittleCrow



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Multi-Fandom, various - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpidersLittleCrow/pseuds/ThatSpidersLittleCrow
Summary: A few drabbles to some angsty prompts from tumblr, different characters and fandoms for each, depending on what I feel would fit the prompts!





	1. Chapter 1

Day One: Grief

Broken sobs rang through the stone walls of Skyhold, sounding as though a spirit of grief had possessed them. A woman barely recognizable as the mighty Inquisitor lay curled into a tight ball, her shoulders shaking. A letter lay on the floor, opened and tear stained, it’s contents unknown to anyone but her. Her companions had each taken a turn in trying to help her feel somewhat better, to at least dry her tears, but each was to no avail. Normally it would be days, weeks even before the pain of a grief this strong would pass enough to let her resume her work. However, by dawn, she was already seemingly fine, smiling at her advisors, laughing with her companions and drinking a bit more than usual in the tavern. A few noticed, but did not question, and she was glad. She wouldn’t be able to explain any of it. However, as broken as her heart was, she was already formulating a revenge as painful as what He did to her. She has decided the best way to get over this grief, this heartbreak, would be to hunt down this wolf in apostates clothing and make him pay. With blood or something else, she still hasn’t decided.


	2. Day 10: Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Dorian feels. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's been a few days, work has been rough! Thanks to everyone who is reading this!

Soft whispers called from dark corners, wispy figures wandered through halls, gentle, barely there touches guided the man through the old, beaten down building, It had only stood for about thirty years, yet contained so much heartbreak and death. A heavy feeling in his heart as the spirit guided him towards a back room, a single tear dripping from his eyes as he pushed open the heavy wooden door.  
When the door finally opened, he breathed a heavy sigh of sadness, walking to the middle of the room and kneeling in the dust, casting a long, lonely look around the room. The spirit that had guided him there appeared to sit in front of him, reaching an ethereal hand to rest it on his cheek. Dorian tilted his head fondly at the touch, a weak smile crossing his face.  
“Why I keep coming here, I have no idea...Do you know who I am? Do you remember? Do you know this place, or are you just tied like the rest...Lost here forever..?’’  
The spirit tilted it’s head before fading and reappearing in front of a worn bed, gesturing silently to a chest at the end of it. 

Curious, Dorian stood and approached the chest, pulling it open to find old, moth eaten clothing and pieces of jewelry that thieves hadn’t found yet, under it all was a ring. Blue toned silver, an emerald being the main focus. He picked it up, holding up to the light as the spirit moved in front of him, looking at him. Dorian sighed once again, a gentle look in his eyes.  
“Why don’t you ever talk….Actually talk. The whispers in the hallway don’t count, you know.”  
He shook his head and tied the ring to his necklace.  
“I’ll return, don’t worry, but the Inquisitor only gave me a week to make this journey. Farewell, my almost lover..." With that, he turned and walked through the burnt hallways and looked out through the broken windows that should have been his future property. Dorian silently cursed his father as he left the ruined estate. 


End file.
